Granny Gravius
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = Hireling |location = |region = |province = |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Granny Gravius is an Imperial adventurer. She may become the personal outfitter hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Outfitter Hireling skill for clothing, once they reach the appropriate level. She will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items she sends may be improved with additional points into the Outfitter Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Granny may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing her adventures as she gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that she will send: #''You've made a wise decision, dear. Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods is going to take good care of you in these troubled times. When your other suppliers are coming up short, you can count on an old granny to have everything you need.'' #''Granny here with a little bundle for her favorite customer. There's a cookie tucked in the parcel in case you get peckish on the road, unless those rapscallion couriers have been helping themselves again. They'll get a stern talking to, be certain.'' #''My, my, brigandry certainly is on the rise on the outskirts of Cyrodiil. Granny came across the most beautiful carriage just upturned in a ditch. Had the most beautiful curtains and upholstery. Must have broken some poor dear's heart to have to leave it behind.'' #''Now don't let my last message alarm you. Every order from Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods comes with Granny's Guarantee. You'll get your deliveries even if Granny has to hike it out to you herself!'' #''Good news! Granny hears the legion is on the march to give those bandits a good ole sweeping out. You can bet Granny will be right on their heels making sure her customers are getting the best in reclaimed goods every day.'' #''The early worm gets the juicy bits, as they say. All the hard work those strapping young legionaires put in has Granny's business booming again. She'll have to knit them a little thank you during the next slow spell.'' #''Granny would like to let you know that she's got a fine surplus of leather sundries she doesn't have room for, so she's taking special orders. Color and suppleness limited by availability.'' #''Granny's eyesight isn't so good anymore, so if any of your recent deliveries have suffered from persistent stains she wants to remind you that she's happy to make an exchange or treat the items with her patented spot removal mixtures.'' #''Granny is happy to announce the opening of Granny Gravius's Plum Busted Scrap and Salvage. Not everything can meet the exacting standards Granny has for her Gently Used selection, but that doesn't mean it's no good! All sales final.'' #''Granny regrets to inform you that her stock of Gently Used tundra cotton linens are temporarily out of stock, but don't you worry, dear. Granny has received a sizeable selection to her Plum Busted line courtesy of Mr. Piddles.'' #''Storm season's a coming to the Gold Coast, so Granny's going to be heading out to check up on her shipping and keep an eye out for new stock. She'll be sending her deliveries same as always though.'' #''Greetings from Granny! The road's feeling a bit long to her old bones, but there's adventure and excitement to keep her going. She can't go one day without someone gabbing about some murder or another out here, just like those serials she used to read in her youth!'' #''Contrary to what you might think after Granny's last letter, she got nothing interesting to report. Nobody seems to be able to point Granny to any of these murders and she's beginning to think they're just scuttlebutt! Can't stand busybodies who spread nasty rumors.'' #''Hello from Anvil, dear. There's an ache in my knees and the sky's the color of steel, so Granny's arrived just in the nick of time. Sent this off on the last ship braving the sea. Now off to visit the lighthouse keeper. Old friend of Granny's, you know?'' #''Hope you haven't had any delays, dear. Doozy of a storm rolled in since Granny last wrote. Half a dozen ships wrecked trying to make their way to port. Some locals plan to search the coast for survivors, but ole Granny didn't see any.'' #''With clearer skies and Granny's stock in order, she'll be heading off from Anvil soon enough. Granny's got to buy a second cart.'' #''Off with another package for you and on my own way. Granny's made a new friend for the trip home. A sweet little one-eyed tom she found eating crow along the beach. They're always such a bother, maybe One-Eyed Tom will chase them off for her. He has the nicest purr.'' #''You like cats, dear? Ole Granny loves the little darlings, and they're so smart and self-sufficient she can take care of them without much fuss. Sometimes they bring her presents when they're keeping any rodents from nibbling her stock.'' #''Granny thinks One-Eyed Tom's going to fit right in with her little darlings, but she's going to have to keep Mr. Piddles outside until she's sure they'll get along or it'll be weeks of shuffling stock into the Plum Busted pile.'' #''Just a reminder, Granny Gravious occasionally accepts payment in the form of cat treats. You can address any provisions to Granny or the kitty of your choice. No milk or cheese for Poopsie.'' #''With all the new customers Granny's been getting she forgets who knows her little darlings. Mr. Piddles has been meddling in the business lately, but there's Poopsie too, and of course One-Eyed Tom's the newest addition. Oh, let Granny think and get back to you.'' #''There's Snaggletooth; Floofty and Scruffy the twins; Mangy Tim, Nubby, Scratchy Pete, Peepers, Danny Drools, Nord the Naked; Hawker, Hocker, and Horker; Mrs. Peaches, Prissy Penny, Hairball, Poopsie ... No, Granny already mentioned Poopsie. Drat! Granny better wait until she gets home.'' #''Saw the banners of the Dominion on the march today. Headed to Imperial City, of course, that's where they're always headed. Granny's going to trail behind while the road's clear.'' #''It amazes Granny how dressed up the three armies get to come die in the mud. Silken banners, ornamented saddles and even the gleam of gold. You'd think it's a parade!'' #''Big band of those Daggerfall Covenant folk crested a hill within yelling distance of that Dominion group I was telling you about. Could have cut the tension with a knife and buttered your bread with it in the time they spent eyeing each other, but they got to it soon enough. Be following the Covenant for a while now.'' #''Found a Dominion boy breathing his last in the aftermath. Poor dear was a blubbering mess. Granny gave up her favorite pillow to ease his passing, but he's quiet now, like a good boy, while Granny works.'' #''Granny thinks she paid too much for this extra cart in Anvil, you'd think it about to fall apart the way it's creaking. Granny can see some of those Covenant hooligans throwing her dirty looks, but none of them has the gumption to complain.'' #''Why I never, those ill-mannered Covenant have started making mocking calls at poor Granny on the road. "Caw, Caw!" "Caw, Caw!" The nerve! If they aren't careful One-Eyed Tom is gonna pounce them good.'' #''And off they go, darn fools, to Imperial City. Granny'd like to see someone teach them some manners, but she's not going to see them again, she reckons. Just a few years ago Granny could make the trip, but she's not as spry these days.'' #''Suffered a recent loss or tragedy? Want to do right by your loved ones, but not sure if you can? Don't let exorbitant interments add to your burdens. Let Granny Gravius's Discount Pyre-Wood make all your worries disappear. Now available by mail or at select temples of Arkay.'' #''Oopsie-daisie, Granny didn't mean to send you that flier, she's still working things out with those stubborn clergy about distribution. If you find you should need her Discount Pyre-Wood, Granny can send a special order, but just for you, dear.'' #''Oh, Granny shouldn't forget to mention that her wood's good for any sort of burning you might need to do. All genuine reclaimed timber, free of rot, damp and pests. Any cosmetic blemishes or discolorations you discover won't affect their kindling.'' #''Granny nearly forgot, she's been so busy since she got back. Some of her other kitties are Tiny Jane, Scrumples, Scaredy, Percy, Polly, Rusty, Moldy, Splinters, Black-Foot, Sir Rumple-Bottom, Mouse, Mouser. Hmm, Granny's running out of ink. She'll have to tell you about the rest later.'' #''Well, it looks like business is taking ole Granny out to Vvardenfell. Not her first time out to that peculiar old island, but it's been a guar's age since she's seen its ashy shores. If Granny finds you a nice souvenir she'll just include it in a future delivery.'' #''Greetings from Bravil, dear! Granny's just making final preparations for her trip to Vvardenfell, but she's got a soft spot for this town. She especially likes taking her lunch at the foot of that nice ole statue in the square. It reminds her of all her own little dears.'' #''Granny's about to board her ferry out to Morrowind, so she might be out of touch a spell. Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods can keep her deliveries coming on time, so don't fret none about our arrangement.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one is pleased to deliver your regular order through Granny'' Gently Used Goods. We pray that you are most satisfied with the selection. Fulfillment by Hawker. #''Discerning Customer, you have been randomly selected for a satisfaction survey with your recent order from Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods. A survey will accompany your next order. This one would be eternally grateful for your participation. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Day 403 of this one's captivity: The wizened one gathers her prisoners with bowls of cream, but Khajiit will not drink. The announcement of another departure offers hope of escape, but this one knows it is a false one. Khajiit consoles himself with cookies, but the cream is gone.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one must apologize for any confusion caused by any accompanying correspondence included with your last delivery. A confidential document was packaged instead of your satisfaction survey. This one suggests you dispose of it and not mention this incident in your survey. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''The last time Granny crossed the Niben Bay that nasty Knahatan Flu was starting to creep out of Black Marsh. Granny did the rowing herself back then. Couldn't find a ferrier in a hundred miles willing to ride the river where Granny was hoping to go. Got herself there, you can be sure of that!'' #''Ever ridden a Silt Strider, dear? Granny can't think of a better way to travel. Great view, and the gentle pace isn't too hard on Granny's old bones. Got a doozy taking Granny to the Inner Sea and she thinks this big fella could ford it.'' #''The caravaner told Granny he wasn't going to try walking his big bug to Vivec City, so Granny's going to have to hop another ferry. She's a bit forgetful these days, but ole Granny don't remember much city the last time she was there. The big floating rock was nice though.'' #''Discerning Customer, please share your responses to the following questions: When thinking of Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods, what are the first five words that come to mind? Have you generally been satisfied with the quality of your orders? Have orders fulfilled by Granny's associates met the exacting standards of Granny's Guarantee?'' #''Discerning Customer, your opinions are important to Granny Gravius and especially to this one. If you could find the time to complete your satisfaction survey it would mean the world to us. An extra cookie has been included for your high esteem.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one has not received your reply, no doubt due to overwhelming busyness and contentment with Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods. As an added service this one has taken the liberty of filling in the survey on your behalf. This one is humbled by your glowing praise.'' #''Hoo-wee! The ash folk are really starting to turn this place into something. It ain't Imperial City, mind, but it'll really be something when it's finished I bet. If that big ole rock don't fall on it.'' #''Granny's been asking around about that big ole rock and why the ash folk seem none too worried about it. Most were tight lipped as usual, but Granny found one who wouldn't shut up about one of their gods holding it there as long as they keep worshipping him. Granny's heard of worse reasons to pray.'' #''Now don't go repeating it to anyone you meet, but Granny's thinking about expanding out into the provinces since her business is doing so good. She's heard tell of a Forester's Guild that might be interested in Granny's Discount Pyre Wood business. She's just got to find them.'' #''Granny's having second thoughts about setting up shop out here. She's been up and down this twisted city for days now and whenever she asks one of these ash folk about doing business with their Forester's Guild they just give her funny looks and shuffle off faster than Granny can follow. No manners at all.'' #''Finally! Granny's found someone willing to show her to the Forester's Guild and she's going to meet with them tomorrow. Granny's tempted to give them an earful about making themselves so hard to find, but she wants to put her best foot forward. Wish Granny luck, dear.'' #''Well, the bad news is Granny's Discount Pyre Wood isn't of interest to the Forester's Guild out here, but the good news is Granny's was able to make some other business arrangements that ought to open the way into her expansion into the province. She's going to spring for some Mazte and celebrate!'' #''Sorry, dear, that Granny isn't too chatty today. She got a little too wrapped up in her good fortunes last night. She had these lovelies set aside for you though.'' #''Now Granny hadn't planned on an extended trip to this peculiar place, but she was chatting with this affable High Elf who entertained ole Granny with stories of countless Dwarf ruins and she got to thinking about all that stuff just going to waste in a bunch of dusty holes. Granny can't have that!'' #''Granny hired herself one of those caravaners to take her around now, so she's going to take in the sights on her way to some of these Dwarf holds. The caravaner insisted Granny hire a fighter escort, but she's never needed anything of the sort before and she's not about to start now.'' #''Did Granny tell you how much she likes these big bugs they ride out here? Silt Striders they're called. Her vision ain't what it used to be, but she can see out near a mile if it's clear. Which it isn't most of the time, mind.'' #''Granny's glad she didn't have to slog through the soggy swamp on the way to Balmora, her old knees would have been creaking for certain. The caravaner says it's the last decent place to stop before we head to one of those Dwarf holds.'' #''Granny never realized how frugal the ash folk are. You know some of them use big ole bug carcasses for armor? Chitin they call it. Granny's gonna see if she can't rustle up a good bit before she heads back to the mainland. Just let Granny know if you want her to send any in a future shipment, dear.'' #''Well, Granny's about to poke her nose into some old Dwarf hold called Arkinghand or some such, so she might be out of touch a spell, but don't you worry. Granny will be back to tell you all about it in no time.'' #''Discerning Customer, as our proprietor explores new restocking opportunities in deep, hazardous holes of unknown peril and gruesome expiration this one will continue to offer Granny Gravius's finest Gently Used Goods for your needs. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one wishes to assure you that if our proprietor should befall any pulverizing by large jagged rocks, mashing in ancient gears, or slow methodical dismemberment by diabolical persons or things, provisions have been made to ensure all deliveries will continue for the duration of your contract. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Hello again, dear! Granny's back in Balmora and resting her old bones. That Arkinghand place weren't nothing much to write about she's afraid. Granny just couldn't seem to get some of those old Dwarf doors unstuck, so she spent a few days picking over a few dusty rooms. Nearly threw out her back trying to lift an old cog.'' #''Granny did find some old plates and cups that'll need a right good polishing, but should fetch a fair price. Granny's going to need to see what the market will bear for such specialty goods, but her gut's telling her that Dwarf goods aren't going to be worth the bother. Plenty of good gently used goods to be found closer to home. And above ground!'' #''Granny's caravaner sure does know how to complain. He keeps telling Granny not to head out into the Ashlands because folk tend to keel over for good out in the wastes. Now, Granny says the only real wasteland is a place where perfectly useful goods are left lying about!'' #''Granny's got to keep it short today. Got some darned lizard-bird thing swooping around us every few minutes.'' #''Granny's got to say, she's had it up to her ears with this bird- thing! She was enjoying not being pestered by all these pesky wild critters from up on her big bug and then this winged menace had to stick its beak where it isn't wanted. Granny swatted it with her walking stick, so it's giving her a wide berth now, but it hasn't given up.'' #''That fool scaled vulture is still following poor Granny. She can't imagine anything more annoying than a filthy scavenger lingering on your trail waiting for you to keel over and make'em an easy living. What Granny wouldn't give to have One-Eyed Tom on this trip.'' #''Granny finally gave that lizard-bird what was coming to it, pretended to nod off this evening and sure enough the chicken- livered beast came swooping down to have a peck of ole Granny. That's when she gave that pesky critter a solid wack on the head, climbed down to give it one last kick, and took some plumage too, for good measure.'' #''Granny's almost to the Ashlands, so she figures couriers will be hard to come by. She's sent word back to her place of business to make sure her favorite customer's well taken care of. Don't you worry none about old Granny, she's not going to let any overcooked patch of dirt get the best of her.'' #''Good news, loyal customers! Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods is pleased to announce a new line of quality products well suited for any special occasion: Granny Gravius's Rarefied Relics and Antiques! You are pre-qualified for Granny Gravius's Rarefied Relics and Antiques and will be receiving specially tailored offers by courier soon.'' #''Discerning Customer, along with your usual shipment this one has included a small sample of pristine Dwemer fabric available for pre-order from Granny Gravius's Rarefied Relics and Antiques. Quality unmatched for centuries can soon be yours. Return your order form forthwith to secure your place on the waiting list. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one has included a Dwemer leather scrap with your shipment. Note its suppleness and elasticity. Dwarven machine belts were manufactured to last thousands of hours of heavy use, but we have seen they can last thousands of years. Never risk popping a girdle again! Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Discerning Customer, attached is an artist's rendition of your home after just one easy order of Dwemer bowls and cups. Both beautiful and nearly indestructible, they ensure refined dining long after the fall of civilization. Order a full set and get a pattern for Dwarven forge-mitts, no less useful in the kitchen! Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one is contacting you in regard to your account with Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods. There is nothing wrong with your account; however, you have not responded to the wondrous deals offered by Granny Gravius's Rarefied Relics and Antiques. This one wishes to know if you've received our mailings. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one regrets to inform you that orders for Granny Gravius's Rarefied Relic and Antiques are no longer being accepted at this time. Any payments included for orders received after this date will be returned within ninety business days. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Hello, dear. Granny's still shaking the ashes out of her clothes from her jaunt through the Ashlands. Seems she wasn't the first to have the idea of poking around for unclaimed goods. Granny must have seen a dozen departed souls on the first day without so much as a loincloth stuck to their bones.'' #''Turns out there's a whole flock of ash folk that have their home out there and they don't leave nothing to waste. Now Granny won't be discouraged by those ash folk's claim to things, so she's having her caravaner take her out in search of their camp. He don't seem too happy about it, but Granny's paying so that's all there is to say on the matter.'' #''Wouldn't you know, we happened on a bunch of them Ashlanders following a herd of guar. They seemed even less happy about us being there than Granny's caravaner, but she put them in their place right quick. Granny isn't in the business of taking guff. She got them Ashlanders to lead her back to their tribe camp.'' #''The tribe elder was a shrewd one, even for ash folk. Granny can appreciate someone who knows there's a use to everything, and also a customer willing to pay a pretty drake for items of use. She thinks there's good trade to be had swapping our surplus now and again. Got to diversify to stay competitive in this economy.'' #''Well, Granny's had about enough of all this dust and she's finished most of her business with the ash folk, so she's going to be heading home. She's going to hop on a boat out of Dagon Fel and dip her toes in the Sea of Ghosts for a few days before she goes inland again.'' #''Hello, dear. Granny just wanted to let you know that she's making a little detour. Granny's got it on good authority that a mess of boats got themselves good and stuck in the last big freeze, and the creak in her knees are telling Granny there's a thaw coming.'' #''If there's nothing else you should listen to, it's Granny's creaky knees. Just like she figured, the ice flows are getting all slushy. Granny isn't the rower she used to be, but she found a perfectly good dinghy and the cold's good for her arthritis, so she'll be searching for those boats on the morrow!'' #''Well, that ice was still sturdy enough for Granny to walk on, though she nearly slipped and busted her bum. At least nobody would have been around to see poor Granny in such a sorry state of affairs. Granny got a good look into some of those boats and she's sure it'll all be worth the trouble once she's got them freed.'' #''Near as Granny can tell, she's going to have to hire some helping hands if she plans to reclaim those poor trapped boats. She's going to take a few days to poke around the ports and find some enterprising younger folk that know a little ice ain't much to worry about.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one must notify you that Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods has switched to a new gentler packing material for fragile goods. Do not be alarmed by the presence of fur inside parcel. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''REWARD: Lost Cat Black and bald, very affectionate, loves to be scratched Answers to Mangy Tim. Please contact Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods with information as to his whereabouts. Ask for Hawker.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one regrets to have possibly misinformed you in his last correspondence. If one of your recent deliveries included a cat, this was not one of Granny's loyalty gifts. This one would appreciate if the cat was returned expeditiously. This one will credit your account for the trouble. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Good news, dear. Granny found some nice seafaring folks to work the gently used boats she found in the Sea of Ghosts. They were all smiles, even if they're short on teeth. Got near a dozen perfectly good ships that just needed a little chipping and a bit of airing out.'' #''These sea folk have just been a great help, gathering up some previously owned goods on our trip back to the mainland. Between what got left in those boats and found out at sea, old Granny's gonna need another cart or two!'' #''Granny thought about selling those nice boats, but she could tell the sea folk had grown attached to them and Granny's got a head for the long game. She's going to keep the dears in her employ since they've got such a good knack for turning up goods at sea.'' #''Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods is pleased to announce new shipping discounts on port to port transactions. Why turn out your pockets when Granny can provide you with someone else's? Never forget, your answer's always within Granny's reach!'' #''GREAT REWARD: Lost Cat Missing about a week, used to being indoors please consult illustrated likeness answers to Mangy Tim, or food. Please contact Hawker at Granny Gravius's Gently Used Goods with any information. He is missed.'' #''Granny will bet you didn't realize just how demanding running a good supply business really is before she took your contract, did you, dear? She hopes you don't take it as a hint to upping her service charges at renewal time (which is approaching!) Granny's been happy to know someone's been out there listening to her chatter while she's working.'' #''Don't go thinking Granny's going to retire any time soon. Collecting all these bits and bobs for her loyal customers is just what old Granny does, she wouldn't know what to do with herself otherwise. You can count on Granny Gravius to keep your stores filled for many years to come.'' #''Not to say that Granny's not looking forward to getting home and taking a nice long break from her travels. Even old Granny needs a vacation now and again. The first things she's going to do is give a great big hug to each of her little darlings. She does hate to leave them for so long.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one wonders if you have not seen any patchy black cats in your travels. If you should find any, please send one to Granny Gravius's Gentle Used Goods by express courier and this one shall include a thank you with your next delivery. Fulfillment by Hawker.'' #''Granny's got some sad news today, dear. One of her precious kitties got into something he shouldn't have. She knows this sort of thing wouldn't have happened if she'd been home, but it's just the way of things. Not fretting over spilled milk.'' #''Don't you worry about, Granny, dear. It's never the same after one of her kitties counts to nine, but the loss passes quickly since Granny knows how to keep her little darlings with her always. She's just got to make a little space for him.'' #''Discerning Customer, this one speaks for all of us in the Granny Gravius family when she says thank you for choosing us for your supply needs and we hope you'll renew your business with us again soon. Please accept this cookie as a token of Granny's appreciation. Fulfillment by Black-Foot.'' Trivia *A total of 100 additional mail messages were added with the introduction of .Update 14 Patch Notes Appearances *